MX Will Live
by imaginaryLife
Summary: This is the first fanfic I've ever written, Hope y'all like it! JL BS and i have two original characters. R n R!


disclaimer: i do not own any characters except the ones that i made up (the ones not on the show ;)

Characters: Jesse, Lexa, Shalimar, Brennan, Avery, Tyler, and Larkin Part 1 What we don't know (At sanctuary)

(Lexa and Jesse just got finished looking up info on a new mutant Larkin Lensey)

Lexa: So what do we do now?  
Jesse: I guess we'll wait until Shalimar and Brennan get back and tell them what we found out...nothing.  
Lexa: Ok but what do we do until they get back?  
Jesse: not a clue...We could talk Lexa: (snappily) about what?  
Jesse: I don't know. Got anything you'd like to tell me?  
Lexa: no do you?  
Jesse: Well, uh, I wanted to ask you if you'd go to the club with me tomorrow?  
Lexa: Jesse, I told you I think personal feelings get in the way and-

Jesse: I said go to club as in have fun not as in personal feelings.  
Lexa: (sighs) ok fine ill go.

(They are so tired that they fall asleep)  
(2 hours later)

(Brennan and Shalimar come home and find them there)

Brennan: looks like someone's been having fun.  
Shalimar: Bren get your mind out of the gutter, Lexa doesn't exactly act like she likes Jess that much and that's sorta a requirement for "having fun"

Brennan:(as he walks over to her) you like me right?

Shalimar: yes but not THAT much (giving him a playful shove)

(Brennan knowing that she's kidding looks flakily baffled then smiles)

(Shal walks over and wakes up Lexa)

Shalimar: Lexa, Lexa wake up.  
Lexa: huh, what?  
Shalimar: you guys have been asleep for at least and hour.  
Jesse: (waking up) Gosh that long?

(A shadowy figure steps into the light)

Avery: actually it was more of an hour and a half (With a smirk)

(Everyone is surprised and Shalimar's eyes turn yellow green)  
Lexa: who the he are you?

Avery: the names Avery let me give you a hint on relations Lexa WE SHARE A DAD.

Shalimar: I didn't know you had a sister

Lexa: neither did I

Avery: So are you gonna welcome me or throw me out?

Lexa: Tell me who you are and we'll see.

Avery: well my name is Avery and I already know your name here's the cliffnotes version of my life..… Your dad and your mom volunteered for a project and well let's just say they had a little of dear old father to go around so a few years down the line my mom volunteered for the same thing so here came me and when I was two they tried to take me away so we moved to a small town in New York and then she died a month ago so I looked through Eckhart's files which were heck to get open and found you Lex

Lexa: okay I need to sit down.

Jesse: you are sitting down.  
Lexa: o yeah ok then I need someone to knock me out (Brennan picks up a lamp and gets ready to throw it and Shal calmly takes it out of his hand and sets it down)

(About twenty min. later at dinner)  
Avery: so? Am I welcome to stay? I really need your help with my mutations and I don't have anyone else.

Shalimar: when did your mom die?

Avery: A month ago

Shalimar: I'm so sorry.

Avery: who cares? God knows she didn't (Pause) Avery: so are you going to help me or not?

Lexa: I might but I'll need help (Looks at Bren and Shal)

Shalimar: don't look at us she's your sister Lexa: fine ill do it myself if she's my real sister anyway Brennan: fine by me Shalimar: same here

Jesse: ill help you Lexa Lexa:(looks at him gratefully) thanks Jess.  
Jesse: no prob (Shalimar and Brennan look at each other)  
Shalimar: were gonna go do some research Brennan: uh yeah some more research

(They run to the sitting area where Jesses laptop is)

Lexa: I really don't want to know what they were thinking

Avery: you're right you don't. I just learned something new.

(Jesse and Lexa start laughing after sharing the thought go figure)  
Jesse: (between laughs) So you're a telepath?  
Avery: Yeah Lexa: and you can't control it?

Avery: sometimes yes most times no, I don't want to know what all people are thinking so please help me.

Jesse: ill check some of Adams old notes tomorrow but I think we should all get some sleep, goodnight, nice meeting you Avery

Avery: Goodnight, it was nice meeting you to

Lexa: night Jess (watches him walk down the hall)

Avery:(after Jesse's gone) You like him...

(Lexa turns and more or less glares at this girl who claims to be her sister)  
Lexa: you know I'm not sure yet whether you're my sister or not so I'd be careful about the mind reading until Jesse does a blood test tomorrow

Avery: ok I'll back off but i know you're my sister

Lexa: how are you so sure?

Avery: Eckhart's files never lie

Lexa: alright but were still doin a blood test tomorrow

Avery: fine with me

Lexa: incase you are my sister go ahead tell me everything i need to know

Avery: ok what do you want to know?

Lexa: everything like how old you are and stuff

Avery: ok I'm 14 and I… tell me something about you

Lexa: I'm not good with people or emotions and i tend to not be very open with my feelings so if you happen to get privileged information then keep it to yourself

Avery: ok i promise after this because i think i did so can i ask you a question?

Lexa: shoot

Avery: why wont you let people in your heart? I can tell you've been hurt before

Lexa: that's my business

Avery: (throws hands up as if to surrender) ok sorry (yawns) where do i sleep to night?

Lexa: You have three choices, my room Shalimar's room or the living room

Avery: I'll sleep in your room if it's ok Lexa: ok ill go get some blankets for the couch… did you bring any clothes?  
Avery: yeah a few Lexa: ok go get dressed the bathrooms down the hall

(Avery goes down the hall to the bathroom and Lexa fixes the couch and sits down Shalimar walks in after knocking softly)

Shalimar: goodnight

Lexa: (startled) night

Shalimar: (goes back into her room says goodnight to Avery on the way down the hall to Lexa's room)

(Avery comes back in Lexa: okay well goodnight (Gets up and walks over to her bed)

Lexa: here's a pillow (tossing a pillow onto the fixed up couch)

Avery: thanks goodnight (laying down on the couch)  
(Lexa turns off the light beside her bed)

(Around an hour after being asleep Avery hears a noise and gets up and walks into the dark hall,  
Down the hall she sees a dim light that was coming from the kitchen she walks curiously down the hall into the kitchen, and sees someone in the dim light with a glass of water)

Avery: who are you? (In a whisper)

Tyler:(choking on the water he had just takin a sip of and gasping for breath very startled) ah! I could say the same thing about you,

Avery: It's a long story; I'm Avery, Lexa's half sister Tyler: I'm Tyler; Lexa's got a sister?

Avery: yeah I know, I don't think she believes me either Tyler: what are you doing here, at sanctuary?  
Avery: well i kinda need help with my mutations and Lexa's my only known living relative, how long have you been here at Sanctuary?  
Tyler: about 6 months, this place is quick to help mutants in need.  
Avery: that's kinda what I'm counting on as far as I need help, plus Lexa's my sister well half anyway Tyler: oh, what's your mutation?  
Avery: I'm a telepath and chromatic (a bit of terror went across Tyler's face)  
Tyler: that's cool, I'm an electric. How do you have two mutations I didn't think those goons had achieved that yet.  
Avery: yeah I'm just special I guess (Pause)  
Avery: well um, how old are you?  
Tyler: 16, what about you?  
Avery: 14 (Pause) 

Tyler: I couldn't sleep at all tonight i think its because my powers are screwed up.  
Avery : I could help...I-I mean if you wanted me to I might be able to help you out

Tyler: Sure lets go sit down and you can help all you want

(they go sit down in the living room)  
Avery: clear your mind and don't think of anything Tyler: so were meditating?  
Avery: yeah sort of, only a while of this makes you so sleepy you wont be able to hold your head up Tyler: works for me Avery: just think of sleep like hypnotize yourself Tyler: ok

(After 3 minutes)  
Avery: are you sleepy yet?  
Tyler: huh? Oh yeah extremley Avery: ok you should be able to sleep when you go back to your room Tyler: I don't think I'll be awake enough to go back to my room (lies down on the couch that he's sitting on) Avery:(yawning) you know I'm kinda very tired to (lies down on the long couch that they were sitting on head to head with Tyler) 


End file.
